Wall mounted light fixtures, including those adapted for use in recreational vehicles or in the cabin of a boat, have been known for many years. However, as far as I am aware, such prior lamps are available only in fixed sizes and shapes and are not readily modifiable if a change in size or shape is desired after the lamp is installed. For various reasons, existing wall lamps have not been entirely satisfactory and it is the intention of Applicant to improve same.
Accordingly, the objects and purposes of the invention are met by providing a wall mountable lamp particularly adapted for mounting on walls, for example in a recreational vehicle or boat cabin, in which the light fixture is constructed of modular components that can be rearranged to create different appearances, in which shade modules of different widths can be assembled in various combinations, in which some assemblies of shade modules provide a "art deco" appearance, in which fasteners securing the light fixture to a wall are hidden, in which the invention is adaptable to different sizes and voltages of light bulbs (in a sense of light demanding bulbs, tubes, etc.), in which shade modules are positively but removably fixed and installed on backing plates by a snap fit action and without requiring tools, and in which the components thereof can be readily manufactured at low cost by molding from common plastics materials.
Further objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with devices of this general kind upon reading the following description and inspecting the accompanying drawings.